Theme Music of the Ship of Fools
Ello everybody! I've notice that quite a few of our characters have songs and or instrumentals chosen for them as their themes and i thought it'd be cool if were to list our characters and their musical themes all on one page. So here it is! The Theme Music of the Ship of Fools! DON! Now I'd prefer it everything was arranged in alphabetical order so that it's all nice and fair! KISHISHISHISHISHI! Oh and I fed your poodle to Ferno. It was apparently delicious. 8D ''Stories and Et Cetera *One Dream **Openings'' ***Grand Line Saga - One Piece Opening 3 - Hikari e (Towards the Light) - The Babystars ***North Blue Saga - Fairy Tail Opening 4 - R.P.G. ~ Rockin' Playing Game - SuG ***Mizu Saga - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Opening 1 - V.I.P. - SID ***Re-Entry Saga - Code Geass R2 Opening 2 - World's End - FLOW ***Phantom Corp. Saga - Konjiki no Gash Bell Opening 3 - Mienai Tsubasa (Invisible Wings) - Tanimoto Takayoshi ***No Beard Saga - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Opening 1 - Sorairo Days (Blue Sky Days) - Shoko Nakagawa **''Endings'' ***Grand Line Saga - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Ending 2 - The Bravery - Supercell ***Mizu Saga - Dragon Ball Kai Ending 3 - Dear Zarathustra - Good Morning America *One Piece of Music **''Tiger's Perch Arc'' - Fixed: Rockman Exe Stream Opening - Be Somewhere - Buzy ***''Exposition Music'' - Battle in the Dungeon #2 - FFXI **''Conscription Arc'' - This Will Be The Day, RWBY Volume 1 OST **''Revelations Arc'' - Dangan Ronpa: Never Say Never *Grand Piece **''Openings'' ***''Grand Line Saga'' - History's strongest disciple - Kenichi opening theme 1 ***''Red Blood Saga'' - History's Strongest Desciple Kenichi Op 2 *Grand Voyage **''Openings'' ***''South Blue Saga''- Digimon Adventures Opening 2 - "Butterfly" - Masaaki Endoh ***''Deathwatch Saga- ''"Kizuna Darou!" by Kakihara Tetsuya ***''Stormpiea Saga''- Gintama Opening 11- Wonderland - FLiP ***''Hammer Saga- ''Fairy Tail Opening 10 - "I Wish" - Milky Bunny'' '' ***''Trifecta Saga''- Naruto Opening 4- "GO!!!" - FLOW ***''Strong War Saga''- Fairy Tail Opening 16 - "STRIKE BACK" - BACK-ON ***''Go to New World Saga''- Digimon Adventure Opening 2 - "Butterfly" (Second Verse) - Masaaki Endoh ***''Balam Alliance Saga''- The Law of Ueki Opening 2 - "No Regret" - Kumi Koda ***''Edd War Saga''- Magi: The Kingdom of Magic Opening 2 - "Hikari" - ViViD ***Unnamed Saga ***Unnamed Saga ***''Shanxus Saga''- ****''First Opening''- Naruto Shippuden Opening 15 - "Guren" - DOES ****''Second Opening''- ****''Third Opening''- **''Endings'' ***''Strong War Saga''- Fairy Tail Ending 9 - "Kono Te Nobashite" - Hi-Fi CAMP *The Art of Piracy **Openings ***East Blue Saga: Day After Tomorrow - "Starry Heavens" - Opening Version *Adventures of Triton **''Openings'' ***''Opening 1: ''Bleach Opening 1 - Asterisk - Orange Range *The Other Side **''Opening:'' Rise Against - Savior **''Ending: ''Kyoko Hikami - Makenaide! Fly Away! ''Crews *Ika Bounty Hunters **Song - Fullmetal Alchemist Opening 2 - Ready, Steady, GO! - L'Arc-en-Ciel *The Jolly Pirates **Song - One Piece Opening 14 - Fight Together - Namie Amuro **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fairy Tail Main Theme - Yasuharu Takanashi ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow Version) - Yasuharu Takanashi (Sad/Emotional Event) ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fantasia - Yasuharu Takanashi (Happy/Festive Event) ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Metal Version) - Yasuharu Takanashi (Battle Version) ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Tenrou Island Version) - Yasuharu Takanashi (New World Version) *The Skyline Pirates **Theme - Diamond Eyes - Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom (Skyline Armada Theme) *The Valkyrie Pirates **Song - Kill la Kill Opening 1 - Sirius - Eir Aoi *The Obsidian Pirates **main theme: Broken Moon *The Marimo Pirates **Main Theme: Gurren Lagann OP - Sorairo Days - Shoko Nakagawa - Eng. Fandub (Pre-Timeskip) **Main Theme: Pirates Of The Caribbean Soundtrack - "Drink Up Me Hearties!" - Hans Zimmer (Post-Timeskip) *The Seven Flags **Main Theme: Hunter X Hunter: OST 3 Music- Phantom Troupe vs. Mafia *Pegasus Wing Pirates **Main Theme: Saint Seiya Omega OST SEIYA VS TITAN Protagonists *Aharon - The Beast *Blade D. Kris **Character Song - History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi Opening 1 - Be Strong - Yazumi Kana *Captain Rinji -The Stray Cats - Stray Cat Strut *Chiyome Lys **Character Song - Neon Genesis Evangelion Opening - Cruel Angel's Thesis - Youko Takahashi *Daro Daro Usagi - Coheed and Cambria - Welcome Home *Dimitri Marcellus - Them Crooked Vultures - Dead End Friends *Dracule Sakura **Leitmotif/Theme - Digimon Frontier Original Soundtrack - Densetsu no Juutoshi (Legend of the Ten Warriors) - Takanori Arisawa *Ellis Darkwood - Smash Mouth - Padrino *Forge Mary **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Kurogane (Black Steel) - Yasuharu Takanashi *Ibrahim - Red Like Roses *Iroppoi **Main Theme - Sexiness (Naruto) **Combat Theme - Erza vs. 100 Monsters *Guddo Rakku **Main Theme - **Combat Theme - Sword of the Stranger - Ihojin no Yaiba *Jolly D. Chris **Character Song - One Piece Ending 8 - Shining Ray - Janne da Arc **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Natsu's Theme - Yasuharu Takanashi **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Dragon Force - Yasuharu Takanashi (When using Art Style: Pop and Art Style: Mainstream) *Laura - Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Coils Of Light [English Version ] *Lawrence **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Shishi no Hoshi Rei (Lion of the Star Spirits) - Yasuharu Takanashi *Magnus ** Leitmotif/Entrance - Desperado (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) **Leitmotif/Combat - Samurai Warriors 2 OST City of Flowers Sengoku 2 *Miko Nikk - Anathema - A Natural Disaster *Mut Mizu **Character Song - Shantae: Half Genie Hero - Dance Through the Danger - virt and Christina Vee *Peabody Rune **Leitmotif/Theme - Passionate Duelist - Yu-Gi-Oh! Original Soundtrack *Power House CDXI - My Soul, Your Beats! - Violin Edition (During House Call) *Rose Glory **Character Song - Dragon Ball GT Opening 1 - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed) - Field of View *Roxanne **Leitmotif/Theme - Magi: The Kingdom of Magic Original Soundtrack - Eye of the Dragon - Shiro Sagisu *Runagai Chio -Rise Against - Broken Mirrors *Ruriko Fujitani - Scars of Time - Chrono Cross Music *Shiro Lucy **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Lucy Ganbaru - Yasuharu Takanashi *Spike **Character Song - Outlaw Star Opening - Through the Night - Arimachi Masahiko **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Hagane no Hakunetsusen (Fierce Battle of Steel) - Yasuharu Takanashi *Thoosa **My Soul Your Beats (Yui Ver) Full 「高音質」 (Battle Theme) *Timber **Leitmotif/Theme - One Piece Original Soundtrack - Franky's Theme - Kōhei Tanaka (Pre-Time Skip) **Leitmotif/Theme - Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Original Soundtrack - The Ultimate - Shoji Meguro and Atsushi Kitajoh (Post-Time Skip) *Titan Bach **Leitmotif/Theme - Night on Bald Mountain - Petrovich Mussorgsky *Dhahaka D. Knave **Main Theme: One Piece Soundtrack 1- Luffy Theme **Battle Theme: Bleach OST 1 - Number 1 - Instrumental **Hyper Mode Theme: "Decisive Battle" Evangelion OST #1 **Character Theme: You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring *Stormy Buchanan **Character Theme; Supercell - [星が瞬くこんな夜に - Nagi Yanagi *Pura Rihawk **Character Theme: Naruto Shippuden Opening 14 - "Tsuki no Ōkisa" - Nogizaka46 *D'Artagnan **Leitmotif/Theme/Character Song - Naruto Shippuden Ending 29 - "Flame" - DISH **Minsar/Whisper Step Theme: Magi: The Kingdom of Magic OST - "Dragon Battle" Antagonists *Aaron L. Goosby **Leitmotif - Everything Ends Here **Untransformed Combat Theme - FFXIV's Answers **Transformed Combat Theme - FXIII's Fighting Fate *Captain Fukku - Is it Admiration for Overlord Laharl? *Fabricio el Tigre **Character Theme - Night King Housen **Combat Theme 1 - Pokemon Black & White OST Ghetsis Battle Theme **Combat Theme 2 - Pokemon Black and White 2 Ghetsis Battle Theme *Fergus Drummond - The Last Story Music - The One Ruling Everything (Last Battle) *L'Olonnais D. Kuroraka **Character Theme '''-'' Death Note- Mello's Theme B **Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cat Sìth Theme ''-'' March of a Black Dog *Lady Katsa Di Valenca - Them Crooked Vultures, Gunman *Mazo Ji Kizu - GIREI *Shanxus- Captain America: The Winter Soldier- OST #6- The Winter Soldier *Tombstone Grim **Leitmotif/Theme - One Piece Original Soundtrack - Adventure on Ghost Island - Kōhei Tanaka Side Characters *John Jango de Triezieme - Led Zeppelin, Achilles last stand *Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Parker - Durarara!! - The Legend of the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro *Piotr Mori - Led Zeppelin, No Quarter Locations *Tora no Tomarigi - **Piers of the Tora no Tomarigi - Final Fantasy X OST, People of The North Pole Items * Miscellaneous Users *User: Powerhouse411 **Battle Theme' - Gurren Lagann Best Sound - Libera Me From Hell **Training to Win the Heart of'' Drago Angelica - I'll Libera Myself From Hell (Persona 4 vs Gurren Lagann) *User:Wyvern 0m3g4 **'Good Wyvern' ***Song - Zebrahead Tribute to L'Arc-en-Ciel - Ready, Steady, GO! - L'Arc-en-Ciel ***Leitmotif/Theme - Gale - Blazblue Original Soundtrack ***Leitmotif/Theme - Jinbe, Knight of the Sea - One Piece Original Soundtrack - Kohei Tanaka (Shichibukai Theme) **'Evil Wyvern' ***Song - Gluttony Fang (Vocal Version) - Blazblue Original Soundtrack *User:Zeon1 - Sorairo Days *User:FoolishMortalFOOL **Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel **A Powerful Foe Arrives *User:Djolee5 - Katekyo Hitman Reborn Hibari *User:LordNoodleXIV - Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Coils Of Light *User:Rukiryo - Fairy Tail: Fiesta *User: Marcus Junior - Viking Death March by Billy Talent Category:Ship of Fools Fanon Category:Collaboration